Silo Hights
by Laciekat16
Summary: Kat is Bella's daughter. When Bella it taken, Kat finds her dad and tries to rescue her mom. Can she do it or will she never see her mother again. This story ends with pranks fro no reason


KPOV (Kaitlynn)

"Kaitlynn run now! I'll be okay. Just run." My mother screamed. I darted for the car and hopped in. Legally I was 13. But this was an emergency. I drove all the way to Forks. As I knocked frantically on Grandpa Charlie's house door, I kept looking back. The door swung open and Charlie smiled.

"Hey sweet pea. Where's your mom?" Grandpa asked. My expression was giving everything away.

"Kat? Are you ok? Where is your mom? Hun." He asked again. I soon was over whelmed in blackness.

I laid on the couch and kept my eyes shut. I was carried to bed and woke the next morning. I started to find information about my father. I now know that he still lives in this area. I walked to the beach on Queilette lands and asked for Jacob Black. A tall husky man walked over to me.

" Are you Kaitlynn? I'm Jacob. I heard you are looken' for me." Jacob asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Look I need your help. My mother was taken and I can't get here back. But I know of someone who can. You see my mother is Bella Swan and I need to find my father. But I don't know were he is. Can you give me a work address or something." I explained.

"You could try the hospital just ask for Carlisle Cullen that is your other grandfather. He can take you to your father." Jacob suggested. I thanked him and left.

At the hospital I went to the secretary.

"Excuse me but I'm looking for Carlisle Cullen." I said. The woman chatted on the phone and turned to me.

" He will be right out dear. Have a seat and I'll tell you when he gets here." I said. A pale man in white coat walked over to me. Sat down and turned in my direction.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle. I was told you needed to see me. What's the problem." he asked.

"My mother she was taken and the only person I can think of to save her is my father. But I don't know were he is. You see my name is Kaitlynn Cullen. My father is your son. Edward I think it is." I explained. Carlisle nodded and asked me to go home with him to sort this out. I gladly went with.

At his house I explored the big first floor. His wife Esme was very kind to me. I kept thanking them again and again.

"It's no problem sweetie. I'm just happy I have a grandchild. Don't ever forget that I love you" said Esme.

"Well I just glad I'm meeting some of my family and I love you too Nana." I said. Esme looked at me and hugged me. Carlisle came down and asked what was going on. Esme was crying and I was too. But still I was the only one person had tears streaming down their face.

" Carlisle. She called me Nana." Nana choked between dry sobs. Carlisle smiled and looked at me.

" Don't I get a name to?" He asked.

"Hey don't worry grandpa. I love you too. I even know that I get to live as long as you do. I'm done changing. I am half vampire. I said. A car drove into the garage and four doors slammed shut. Grandpa walked over to them and them led them over.

"Kat this is Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Your aunts and uncles." Grandpa introduced. Rosalie went eye wide when Grandpa said aunts and uncles. Aunt Alice and Auntie Rosalie ran over and started hugging me and kissing me. I felt smothered. Uncle Jasper scenced my pain. I suddenly felt calm. Uncle Emmett laughed and then one arm hugged me. The only person I was missing was my dad.

"You know Kat your dad is coming here. To pick up his music. He was surprised that no one stole it yet." Aunt Alice interjected into the little family union. I nearly passed out. I ran up to my dad's room and looked at all the music. I checked the clock and yawned. Everyone sighed. It was going to have to wait until tomorrow.

I slept in my dad's room and told Grandpa Charlie I had gone back to Ohio. Auntie Rosalie came to my room and wished me good night. She kissed my forehead and asked if there was anything she could get me.

"No thanks. I already have almost everything. What I want you can't bring so, I'm fine." I said.

"All right Katie. But he will come in his own time. He always was slow in doing almost anything except running. No one could beat him. You get some rest." Auntie Rosalie whispered as she shut my door.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of eggs and bacon frying. I was happy and gracefully stumbled down the stairs and kissed Nana on the cheek

"Good morning sweetheart. How was you sleep? I hope you like bacon and eggs." She welcomed me into the gleaming kitchen.

"Morning Nana. I slept alright. Thank you for breakfast. Do you have any blood? I'm parched." I said. I stretched and yawned. Uncle Emmett came down and kissed my forehead. Nana nodded and went to the fridge. Aunt Alice came over with a new purse and matching outfit on her arm. She handed it over to me and a black credit card fell from the front of the purse. I walked back upstairs and got dressed. The denim skirt went over the black leggings. A light brown low cut blouse went with it. I ran down stairs fully dressed when I heard arguing.

"Look Edward I know some one was in your room I let her in there. She is staying here." Nana explained. I walked in the kitchen and looked at my father for the first time.

"Nana can I explain? I want to do this." I said. She nodded and then everyone was in the room.

"What is there to explain? I left here 13 years ago. I came back for Bella. I need Bella. Where is she." My father said,

"Well I can explain everything. You see Bella Swan doesn't live in Forks anymore. She was taken a week ago when she and I where living in Ohio. You see I'm her daughter and your my father." I started. My dad took a step closer and looked at me.

Then I continued. "You see you left before I was born. But now you need to rescue my mom and soon. She was taken by Jane and Alec. They took her back to Volterra and now I need her back. Grandpa Charlie is getting worried. Please rescue my mom." I finished.

"Well I don't know what to say. I do see the resemblance between us and you have your mother's eyes. I don't know how I can help. But I will try. That's for sure." he said. He held me close and I never wanted to let go. My family was now perfect. He kissed my forehead and Carlisle gave me a cell phone. For emergencies and other things.

Until Aunt Alice was going to tell us when we could go save my mom. Dad and I spent as much time together. We went hunting and did a lot together. Of course Aunt Alice and Auntie Rosalie took me shopping. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett played video games on the play station. They both broke a separate TV and I never got in trouble because I was the reason they started fighting. Nana was fuirous and nearly went bizerk. I got a whole new closet and was living with my Dad and the rest of the family permanently.

It has been three weeks since my mom was taken. Aunt Alice was getting warmer to tell us and I had to go. This time Dad and I got in a fight.

"No. No, no and no. You are not going. That is finale. I don't want to lose you. I couldn't live with myself if you get hurt." he yelled.

"But Dad. Please she knows me. You were gone for 13 years and now she doesn't even know you know me. I'm hers just as much as I am yours. I need to go with you. Please Daddy." I said with the puppy dog face. Dad sighed and finally gave up. I kissed his cheek and hugged him. He knew I had to go. Even if it was dangerous. He didn't argue any farther.

"Hey Kitty, Kitty, Kitty. Come here I want a rematch." Uncle Emmett called. Again I whopped his butt at Guitar Hero. This was fun and I would never leave this life. Aunt Alice came in from hunting and grabbed my arm. Yanking me to her car, I got in. Dad followed and got in next to me. I knew it was time.

The flight to Italy was long and painful, even though I sat in the wide first class seat, I was anxious. My dad squeezed my hand. Every minute that crept by seemed slow and adjusting. My feelings changed from happy to sad. Tired to awake. Dad was as anxious as I was. My cell rang. I picked it up and looked at the number.

"Hello?" I said.

"Kat it's Uncle Jasper. Where's Aunt Alice? I can't find her anywhere." He asked.

"She's right here with us. We're on our way to Italy." I answered. I heard him gasp and then the phone dropped, clashing to the floor.

"Bella wait they still think that you're in Volterra. You need to talk to them to send them back." I heard him say in the back ground. I nearly dropped my phone and froze. Dad turned to look at me. I put the phone back up to my ear.

"Uncle Jasper. Please put her on. I want to talk to her." I begged. He agreed and handed the phone to her.

"Mom. How did you get back? I was worried and I-I-I...." I began.

"Honey. Calm down. I know it seems weird but they let me go. Now I need you and Alice to head back, so we can go home." my mom explained.

"Okay we'll catch the next flight out." I promised. I snapped my phone shut. I looked at my dad and sighed. I fell asleep and woke up when the plane circled around the airport. I fell asleep again. This time I woke up on the couch at home. I got up and saw no one there. I was alone. A note lay on the table. It read....

_Kat,_

_I'm sorry I'm not there I was taken back. Please don't come looking for me. I love you. Please tell Alice I am sorry but this is for the best. I will never forget you. Mom _

I ran crying into my father's arms. The cold skin reminded me of my mother so I only cried harder. Everyone looked at me. My phone rang and the caller id was so familiar I nearly dropped my phone, again.

"Hello?" I choked through each sob.

"Hun. Its me. I'm sorry I'm not there. Something came up. I had to leave." said the voice I knew to well as my mom. I cried even harder. My dad tried to comfort me but it didn't work. I dropped the phone after I hit the end button. Running as fast as I could I made it to the clearing. I sat down and cried more and more.

"Kitty. Please stop crying. I feel your pain. Actually I feel to much of it. Please. She will come back." Uncle Jasper reassured me. I sniffled. Uncle Jasper's arms wound around me. Uncle Emmett came out from behind some trees and squeezed me tight. I was carried back to the house and set on the couch. More hugs and kisses smothered me. I all of a sudden felt calm. I smiled appreciatively at Uncle Jasper. Nana scolded me about running away. I just wanted to go to bed and sleep until winter. My dad hugged me close.

"Kaitlynn Alice Elizabeth Carlie Renesmee Cullen. Don't ever leave me again. I lost your mother and I am not losing you." Dad said. I reluctantly agreed. Laughing everyone started to tickle me. I struggled to not laugh. I lost, badly. Giggles burst through my lips. After I stopped laughing I turned to my dad.

"Why did you have to use my full name. It's to long. I hate it. Why the heck did mom give me a long name." I ranted. My dad laughed. I looked at him.

"Your mother was as stubborn as you. She once said "It's too green." I remember it so clearly." he said. His eyes got sad almost at once.

" I miss your mother. I hope we get her back and soon. I have never stop loving your mother. But you and her tie for my favorite girls." He said sadly. There was a knock on the door. I ran to answer it. Swinging the door open a familiar scent hit me.

" Mom!" I said. I hugged her tight. She hugged tighter. I pulled her into the living room. Dad looked shocked and stared.

"Mom. I want you to see Dad, please!!! He still loves you. Even Auntie Rosalie missed you." I explained. A smile went to Auntie Rosalie and a smile was returned. I looked for dad but he was no were to be seen or found.

"Hey Bella. I see you don't have two left feet. You are actually able to walk on flat ground. That's impressive." Uncle Emmett laughed. Mom stuck her tongue out back at him.

We both ran through the forest, following the scent I knew so well. I ran ahead and grabbed my father's arm. I looked with my saddest face. My puppy dog face. He laughed. I smiled.

"Daddy please come and see mom. She was telling me how much she missed you." I said. He smiled and followed me back. Mom stood there, still as a statue. Dad was still as fast as ever, but I held on tight. Or as tight as I could. Dad walked over to Mom and all of a sudden they were kissing and hugging each other. I felt grossed out and happy. I finally had a family.

Three Months Later...

"Kat time for school. Get up." My mom called. I opened my eyes and tripped out of bed. I hit the floor and landed on my face. Groaning I got up, got dressed and trudged down stairs. We were all going to school. Even mom and dad. I was a little nervous about this arrangement but it was to keep everyone safe. We all got fake lunches. Well not me, I could eat what was put in my lunch. I was set to skip to Junior year with mom and dad. Of course this meant classes with them. But who cares.

"Kitty. Come here. You need to eat and did you hunt yesterday? It gets hard to go to school with all the mouthwatering scents." Uncle Jazz asked almost drooling. I ran down stairs nodding as I went by. I hugged Nana and kissed Grandpa's cheek. Grabbed my toast and ran out the door with my school bag. Jumping into the car I grabbed my seat belt and clicked the gears. Everyone laughed as blood flooded my cheeks. I looked down to see if I had forgotten anything. Shoes, books, pants!!!!!! Nothing was missing so why was everyone laughing.

"Hey why are you all laughing. I don't like to be laughed at." I said with a sad voice that was almost teary.

"Kitty, no one is laughing at you. You see every year we do something to prank another person. It's Saturday. We got you up for nothing." Uncle Emmet laughed. I went bizerk.

"You what!!!!! So your saying is that I got up for no reason." I screamed. I was going to get revenge and no one was to stop me.

It has been two weeks since the prank my family pulled on me. I was going to get everyone. I started shielding myself 24/7. I saw a perfect time to get Uncle Emmett. I painted his car light baby pink and wrote in gold " Emmett practices like a girl. In big letters. I also hid it from his eyes. I then replaced all of Aunt Alice's clothes with some of mom's old stuff. Of course I went to Jacob and got some of his hair so Aunt Alice couldn't see me. I took Uncle Jazz's chess set and hid Auntie Rosalie's makeup on my drawers. Everyone was going to be ticked.

Today was monday. We drove Uncle Emmett's car and I chose now to unshield it. It took all my concentration to keep from laughing and keep a straight face. My family looked at me. I looked so innocent. This morning Aunt Alice tried to get dressed, unsuccessfully. Auntie Rosalie was looking all over the house for her makeup and Uncle  Jazz couldn't play chess last night. I was on a roll. This was the best day ever.

That night was a family meeting. Everyone chattered about what had gone missing. I sat there quietly. I was about to get up, when it was my turn to speak.

"I know how to solve this." I began. A chorus of hows went around the room.

"Next time don't wake me up on a Saturday and you won't get pranked yourself" I said. Everyone stared wide eyed and mouth open. Whispers of oohs and rights went through the air.

" Kaitlynn Alice Elizabeth Carlie Renesmee Cullen! You played all the pranks. So that means you put the mashed potato in my dresser." Dad exclaimed surprised. Uncle Emmett snickered.

"Nope bro. Sorry that was me, We played the main prank on Kat so I decided to play one on you too." He laughed. My dad got really mad at this point and started yelling about muscle heads. I ran upstairs to escape the yelling and brought everything down to everyone. Aunt Alice was relieved to finally be in real clothes. Auntie Rosalie was happy to have her makeup. Uncle Jazz set up chess and played with Aunt Alice. But I kept Uncle Emmett's car the same. I would set his car back to normal tomorrow.

Aunt Alice was still confused on how she couldn't see me so I took out Jacob's hair. Everything was back to normal except the fact that people still laughed Uncle Emmett and his car. Now no one would ever catch me. 


End file.
